


Touch me and make a wish

by po_gecko_19



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: M/M, Pee, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really lots of pee, Slut Shaming, Squirting, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po_gecko_19/pseuds/po_gecko_19
Summary: Max wished to become the stone itself, but got unexpected side effects.......half of his body was turned into crystal, including the human body part he used for...releasing himself......anyways, this story stared with Max wasn't able to take a piss.
Relationships: Original male character/Maxwell Lord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Touch me and make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and hasn't been proofread, so.......!  
> *TRIGGER ALERT*  
> This article's non-con elements may be triggering, so.....please be careful.

"I wish to be you.....the dream stone itself."

The next day Max Lord's secretary entered the office, she yelped out of astonishment as she saw her boss.

"I could use some help, Raquel."

Max Lord was semi-petrified, half of him was turned into some kind of yellow crystal, like he was an insect caught in amber.

"O...okay, Mr. Lord, how can I help.....should I call your doctor?"  
"No need...I doubt they can handle this kind of situation....Raquel, what do you wish for?"  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Just touch me and make a wish....like say you wish me could break out of this crystal."

Max reached out his free hand.

"Okay.....I wish you could get out of this crystal."

Raquel complied, but the crystal didn't budge, on the other hand, Raquel's lips grew plumper.

"You're not paying attention....so I guess it wouldn't work if it wasn't out of one's true desire."

Max was frustrated, but he soon noticed that the crystal did chipped a little after the wish.

"Raquel, I need you to gather as much people as possible, and as soon as possible, can you do that for me?"  
"Su...sure, I'm on it."

Raquel soon regained her calmness, though she couldn't resist the urge to touch her new plump lips.

Raquel did gather quite a bunch of men, claiming that they have jobs to offer. After a while, there are long queues lining outside of their office. Waiting for the one on one meeting with the boss. The "interviews" went on for a whole day, Max thought his hands are growing callouses from shaking hands, but the crystal didn't chipped too much.

He didn't drink too much because he couldn't take a piss with his now petrified cock. It was very late, there aren't much people now so he decided to call it a day, even though he'd really need to take a leak. He couldn't rest on his couch, he was stuck in his chair, one of his hand was still free so he decoded to do a little more research about the stone.

It was very late, pass 0 a.m., Doug snuck out of the janitor's room, he's been hiding in here since day, his professional senses told him that there's something unusual happening down here in the Black Gold building. He searched but ended up with nothing, this place is bleak and empty, as he began to doubt his paparazzo instinct, he found the lights in the boss office was still on.

Under the dim light, Maxwell Lord was sitting in front of his desk, as Doug silently approached he noticed that Max was asleep, he's sitting uptight because half of his body was petrified. Doug waved his hand in front of Max's eyes, Max's eyelashes fluttered but didn't wake up. Doug took a few pictures, he even used flash, he started to suspect Max was in a coma or something else. This didn't look like a normal situation, but "boss of a broke company petrified inside of his office" didn't strike him as a good headline. So he decided to spice up the situation here a little.

He dragged the chair away from the desk, Max was asleep and petrified, clear as a crystal. As Doug was plotting he idly caressed the petrified part of Max's body, surprised by the curve of this middle-age body in front of him presents, he got tiny moobs, can see his nipples through his shirt, Doug held his breath and let his touch went deeper, his hand slid in between Max's thigh. Doug never thought the curve of a man's body can be this smooth and...alluring. He stroke the crystal inner thigh of Max, imaging how they will compress his body as he penetrate the owner of these meaty legs. 

Max was still sound asleep, his breath was slow and steady, this encouraged Dough, his movement became even more aggressive, he rubbed Max's crotch like he's rubbing the clit of a whore. Max was still sound asleep, he's exhausted from numerous meetings and interviews during the day. Doug was struck by a rush of frustration and anger, Max didn't respond to any of his touches, he just sat there like a statue. Doug wasn't thinking straight, he unzipped himself and pulled out his cock, stick it under Max's armpit, the surface of the yellow crystal is smooth, there wasn't too much friction, but the warmth was making him rock hard.

After a few thrust he came on Max's body, thinking this could make some good headline he reached for his camera. At this moment he heard noises came from behind, Max's awake.

"What the....what is this...who's there?"

Max was startled, but he couldn't turn around to see who's behind him, he wriggled but he couldn't turn, his lower body part was still crystal. Doug circled behind him, staying in Max's blind side.

"Oh hi there, Mr. Lord, you don't need to know my name, but I believe you need my help now."

Doug reached from Max's behind, the fur of his arms slightly grazing Max's neck, then he reached for his nipples, thank god they're not crystal, he kneaded and pinched them, Max shivered and let out a weak whine.

"What...em...what do you want from me.....ow!"

Max's voiced suddenly pitched, like he was choking. Doug 's hand was at his lower abdomen, and was gently applying pressure to it.

"Don't....please don't push it...ow..stop...please don't...."

Max's cry was so frail, his gasping was shallow and fast, beads of sweat dripping down from his forehead, even though he avoided any fluid intake, his bladder was still full of urine, and was already aching before Doug put pressure to it. Doug withdraw the pressure, but his hands was still circling above Max's lower belly, like a threat.

"Do...you......do you want to make a wish? Is that what you want?"

Max looked up, Doug was looming him from above, he tried to put on a cheesy smile but Doug ignored him, he idly played with Max's crystal pubic hair and pondered.

"I think....I wish to *fuck you*, Mr. Lord, and you can call me Doug, nice to meet you."

Doug bent forward and reached out his hand and waited. He saw how these wishes worked, first people make a wish, then they shake hands, Max granted their wishes, took something in return and the crystal on his body gradually chipped away. 

"What? Don't you wish to be a millionaire or got a nice car or women? Why do you want to fuck me, haha, this is ridiculous, what good will it be?"

Doug's hands firmly squeezed Max's soft belly, satisfied to hear another squeak. Max trembled in Dougs arms, his eyes rolled back, mouth agape. He's going crazy.

"Why are you doing this to me....."

Doug couldn't see his face but he could tell Max was crying, and this idea made him even harder.

"I said, I wish to *fuck you*, fuck your fat ass."

Doug was rock hard, he didn't know why he's so obsessed with this idea, he blamed it all to Max. His breath and beard tickled Max's ear, his tone was gentle and smooth but his words was merciless. Max bit his lower lip, to offer his body is way too much for him, but he didn't seem to have other options, the fear that his bladder is going to explode like a balloon filled with too much water was overwhelming, he had no choice but to grant this man's wish.

"O....okay, Doug, your wish is granted......"

Max almost whined, his body began to de-crystalize, senses coming back was overwhelming. He got to his feet, trying to rush to the toilet.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

Doug grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from running away. Max tripped and fell on him, they tumbled on the carpet together.

"Let me go! I really need to use the.....the...."

It's too late, Max was on top of him, Doug felt warm fluid spread from where their bodies entangled. Max muttered, his voice was shattered, he twitched and cried as more warm fluid covered Doug's trousers.

"Fuck, you pissed yourself and ruined my pants, you filthy pig."

Doug gave Max a slap in the ass cheek, this saggy fat ass feels so damn good, this businessman never worked out, his body was meaty and soft, just like an overripe fruit, already dripping juice before you squeeze it.

"Ah...I'm....I'm sorry......please forgive me.....oh no....no no no..."

Max sobbed as more urine gushed out uncontrollably, he twitched and shivered, trying to stand up, he tried to support himself with his hands, but all he touched was carpet wet from his own piss. Doug's underpants were soaked in Max's urine, wet and warm, sticking on his rod. His hands clung on Max's hip for a while, then pushed him to the ground, unbuckled and ripped Max's trousers off, along with his underpants. Then snap snap snap, he took a series of photos, images of disgrace.

"What are you doing.....stop it..."

Max tried to cover his face, but only making the scenery more erotic. Doug pressed Max's perineum with the tip of his boot, this movement pushed more urine out, Max's back arced, eyes rolled back as he shivered fiercely. Doug rid himself out of his trousers, which was already stank and wet of piss, and he pulled down Max's. Max didn't give too much struggle, he looked as if he were still in shock, his limbs was still shaking, a few golden droplets still hung from his limp cock.

"You should really take a look at yourself, what a pig."

Doug stripped Max's suit and used it to wipe his hands, his eyes lingered on his tiny moobs and dark areola, Max barely have any body hair, Doug knelt down and spread Max's knees, to stroke the little bush between those meaty thighs, unlike his hair, the fur beneath is curly and light brown, the skins he touched were tender and moist, probably because of urine, but he rather enjoyed it.

"Please don't.....ah....."

Max shivered under his touch, his resistance soon turned into moans of pleasure. Doug spitted and rubbed Max's sphincter before digging a finger into his asshole, it didn't took too much effort to slid in, what a whore, already enjoying it. Since Max seemed to take it like a piece of cake, Doug added two more fingers at once, hitting hard on the spot that he believed would be the prostate.

"Aah............"

Max let out a small cry, he panted, head tilted back, gazing into the distance, white static burst behind his eyes, his limp cock twitched and let out a few drops of precum. Doug felt his fingers were being sucked by the soft flesh inside of Max, constricting rhythmically.

"You fucking enjoyed this, don't you? Slut."

Doug slapped Max's semi hard cock, the later one winced, trying to cover the most vulnerable part with his hands, but Doug got him first by pinning both of his hands to the ground. This sight gave him some sense of achievement, the businessman used to be on the TV commercials was now laying in front of him, legs spread wide, blushing red and tears in his eyes.

"Hey hey hey....stop whining, baby pig."

As if he suddenly felt compassion for Max, Doug cupped Max's face and caressed his messy hair. Max was confused, only for a moment, then he felt something blunt pressing against his asshole, and there was something wet, it was spit rather than lubricant.

"Please don't..........did you use a condom?"  
"What? Worry about getting pregnant?"

Doug paused for a moment, he was amused by Max's concern. Was he really worried that he's going to get pregnant? He laughed, thumb circling the skin of Max's lower belly, where he thought the womb might be, if Max had one.

"Of course not! Just not sure you have gonorrhea or ....something else."  
"Well, at least you do look pregnant enough to me."

The idea of getting impregnated made Max even more flustered, especially noticing Doug's looking at him, his gaze close to sincere. He was almost naked, being watched like this made him feel even more naked. Luckily this idea didn't torment him too long, because the sharp pain of being penetrated soon took over his mind.

"Ah...! Please stop, please slow down, please.....aah it hurts..."

Unlike his tender attitude before, Doug rammed himself into Max's body almost ruthlessly. Max clung onto Doug's body, clawing his back like a drowning man. Despite Max's painful reaction, Doug felt almost no resistance as he pushed in, the warm inside of Max welcomed him passionately.

"I think you're doing pretty well, you're good at this, don't you?"

Max didn't answer, cries turning into soft groans, his sound pitched higher with every thrust, he embraced Doug like a virgin whore, his eyes rolled back as if he was looking into heaven, sacred was the word that came across Doug's mind, welcomed him like a mother.

"Aah...wha....wait, something's wrong....please....emm...."

Max convulsed violently, legs kicking, trying to push Doug away. Suddenly a stank pulled Doug back from his wandering. Max pissed himself again. Doug stopped to admire this golden fountain.

"Feel so good you pissed yourself like a little dog, eh?"  
"No I didn't....I'm not......I didn't feel good.....huh..ah...."

Doug didn't give Max too much time to complain, he took back his gentle and resumed his ruthless violation towards the man beneath him, he adjusted his angle to make sure each pounding was grazing the right spot that could make the man squeal and leak out more urine.

"Aah...I'm coming......uh....."

With a pinch and twist on his swollen nipples, Max's convulsions turned into weak trembles, his toes curled up, insides clenching and pulsing. Doug wasn't sure if this could count as a dry orgasm, Max's swollen cock was flat on his stomach, twitching, a mixture of piss and cum flowed out, his face looked euphoric and blissful. Doug looked down at him disdainfully, his motions didn't slow down, splashes of piss and cum flying everywhere.

"I'm gonna cum inside you..."  
"No.........."

Doug's thrusts began erratic, he leaned down to bite Max's ear, the sting pulled Max back to the reality, he faintly struggled a bit, he knew Doug's gonna cum, but his only protest was digging his nails into Doug's arms, like he was scared of being fertilized.

"............Thank you for granting my wish, Mr. Lord."  
"I will fucking make you pay....."

Doug drew out his cock, took off the condom and pour his cum on Max's face. Max glared at him, he tried to sit up, but was too fucked up to even move a finger. Doug leave the used condom on Max's belly, which was still heaving rapidly with his breathing, and his puckered nipples dancing along with it.

"You know what? I really enjoyed the time with you, 'my Lord'."  
"Ah.....wait....I just came.....what are you doing......"

Doug knelt back to grabbed Max's cock that hadn't went totally limp, he stroked it and rub the tip with his palm. It didn't took long before Max bounced up like a shrimp, clear fluid squirted out like a shower nozzle. Doug took his camera and snapped a few more shots.

"Don't.....I...I will take your camera, your films, and your memories..."

Max lay limp on the wet carpet, finally regained his right mind, as he claimed his price, Doug's camera along with films in it turned into ashes, and Doug himself stood up, looking confused, like he forgot why he was standing here half naked, he managed to put his wet trousers back on and left the office. Max relaxed and allowed himself to lay for a while because he was too tired, at least he didn't have to worry his bladder might explode or his indecent photos on the news, he thought to himself.

Doug wandered back to his van, still confused why he appeared in the Black Gold building, half naked and stank of urine. As he fumbled to change his pants, he found the voice recorder in his pocket was on. And after hitting the play button, he began to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird fantasy that Max pissed himself on top of me, trembling and crying as urine soaked both of our clothes. This was fucking weird lol.


End file.
